


О кактусах, обоях и узких шкафах

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Информация про обои с мышьяком - Hidden Killers of the Victorian Home: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sy7iUoWi_-U</p>
    </blockquote>





	О кактусах, обоях и узких шкафах

**Author's Note:**

> Информация про обои с мышьяком - Hidden Killers of the Victorian Home: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sy7iUoWi_-U

Илья появляется на пороге как ни в чем не бывало: спокойный, немного уставший. Он слегка горбится, поджимает губы и старается не сильно наступать на левую ногу, поврежденную при побеге с базы. Скидывая по пути куртку, неаккуратно, наступая на задники, Илья стягивает ботинки и осторожно складывает хольстер с кобурой на столик рядом с диваном. 

Илья замирает на секунду, разглядывает застывшего Наполеона — тот сидит, откинувшись на спинку, смотрит в одну точку, поглаживая большим пальцем обивку дивана. Наполеон, как и всегда, идеален: выглаженная кипенно белая рубашка с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей, брюки с отутюженной стрелкой, уложенные волосы. Илья же после задания чувствует запах своего пота, его носки могли бы заменить иприт, язык, по ощущениям, покрыт слоем пыли, а волосы слиплись из-за засохшей смеси земли и крови. Но Соло даже не морщится, он не подает и вида, что Илья рядом. Соло сидит и смотрит в пустоту, разглядывая то ли типичные викторианские лилии на обоях, то ли дверную ручку. Илья прикрывает глаза, легко усмехаясь своим мыслям, и идет в ванну.

Он замечает свой распотрошенный чемодан: из того на кровать вывалены вещи, вытащен передатчик, и, кажется, вспорото дно. Илья ловит себя на беспокойстве, целы ли его шахматы, но тут же отметает это в сторону. В конце концов, если бы ему нужно было разыграть предателя, вывернувшего все секреты командной работы, а потом сдавшего и пытавшего напарника, от вещей Соло бы тоже мало чего осталось. В конце концов, они оба профессионалы и отлично выполняют свою работу.

Илья с наслаждением стягивает с себя одежду и встает под душ. Он закрывает глаза, стонет, запрокидывает голову и удивляется, что бак с горячей водой полон. Обычно Наполеон, нежась в вечерней ванне, без зазрения совести спускает на себя все запасы воды. На секунду Илья задумывается, какое сейчас время суток. Он хмурится, слегка качнувшись, упирается лбом в стенку — горячая вода расслабляет, и ему до одури хочется спать. Илья вспоминает, что его кровать завалена вещами, их нужно будет аккуратно сложить, разобрать и выкинуть испорченную одежду, отгладить рубашки — так будет правильно. Он делает глубокий вдох и со стоном выпускает воздух из своих легких. Губы начинает саднить — все-таки, думает Илья, тот охранник его достал, попытавшись ударить ножом в шею. Илья прокручивает операцию в своей голове: оперативная группа должна будет полностью зачистить базу, но еще до этого не должно остаться каких-либо свидетелей и следов об участии Соло. 

В маленькой ванной становится невыносимо душно, когда нараспашку раскрывается дверь. Сжав ладони в кулаки, Наполеон стоит на пороге, тяжело дышит. Он делает шаг, врываясь к Илье, и тот, не успев сориентироваться, пропускает первый удар. В ванной мокро, скользко — Илья неловко отшатывается, опираясь спиной о стену и скорее на инстинктах, чем сознательно перехватывает занесенную для следующего удара руку Наполеона. Тот молчит, сипло дышит, пропуская воздух сквозь плотно сжатые губы, и смотрит в никуда. Соло не пытается вырваться, он пробует ударить левой. Илья уворачивается, неуклюже переступая по мокрому полу, ловит руку, прижимая к торсу Наполеона, обхватывая того, разворачивая и впечатывая в стенку. 

Илья держит крепко, прижимаясь к спине, он размеренно дышит над ухом Соло. Из душа по-прежнему льется обжигающе горячая вода, и рубашка Наполеона промокает в считанные секунды. Илья отмечает две вещи: Соло даже не снял ботинок и не забыл облить себя любимым парфюмом. Сейчас, когда он сам не воняет, Илья явственно чувствует этот настырный аромат. Когда Соло пытал его, внезапно понимает Илья, запах был другой — какая-то смесь из восточных пряностей и сандала. Курякин не помнил такого парфюма в запасах напарника. Наполеон на секунду затихает, а потом дергает головой, то ли пытаясь ударить затылком, то ли — высвободиться из стальных объятий. Илья уворачивается, он оступается, отшатывается и едва не падает спиной назад. Он ослабляет руки, и Наполеон, извернувшись, вновь пытается ударить. Соло бьет вслепую: он стоит в центре душа, на него хлещет вода. От его прически ничего не остается, и волосы смешно облепляют голову. Наполеон пытается ухватить Илью, но тот голый и мокрый — руки скользят по коже, неприятно щипая, царапая. И Илья вновь ловит его, обнимает, прижимает к себе, пытается вытолкнуть из душевой. Но Наполеон, как упрямый телец, опустив низко голову, старается вырваться, заодно больнее ударить.

Странно, как-то отстраненно думает Илья, Соло мог бы отдавить ему ноги, но Наполеон, словно опытный танцор, инстинктивно избегает этого. И вся эта драка, которую бы наставник Ильи попросил тут же прекратить, чтобы не оскорблять само понятие драки, какой бы она ни была, больше походит на нелепую детскую возню. Тогда в бой шло все: песок, снег, лопатки, ведерки, — а побежденных врагов можно было связать резинками от варежек или томкиными бантами, которые Тома Арсеньева с гордостью отдавала победителю рыцарского турнира.

Боднув пару раз, больше елозя головой по щеке, шее, плечу, Наполеон замирает. Мокрый насквозь, он прижимается к Илье, пихает курякинские локти, протискивая свои руки тому за спину, обнимая, слегка царапая.

— Не знаю, как мне теперь жить со знанием, что ты боишься щекотки, — глухо хмыкает Соло в плечо Ильи.

—Только под присмотром КГБ, — серьезно отвечает Курякин. Он слабо улыбается и со вздохом опирается на стенку, наблюдая, как стихает поток воды. Илья усмехается: Наполеон все-таки сумел истратить на себя всю воду — американский буржуй.

Подаваясь следом за Ильей, облокачиваясь на него, Наполеон горько вздыхает:

— В таком случае должен тебе сказать, что твой шкаф не вмещает всю мою одежду. У меня осталась еще пара не распакованных чемоданов. 

— Неужели самый успешный агент ЦРУ, узнавший слабость противника, не сможет решить эту задачу? — цокает языком Илья.

— Я буду жить под твоим зорким присмотром у себя? — задумчиво размышляет Наполеон.

— Я думал, ты предложишь купить новый шкаф, — Илья возводит глаза к потолку, хмурится и обреченно поджимает губы.

— А еще сделать ремонт. Ужасные обои, не удивлюсь, если они по-прежнему содержат мышьяк, и сколько лет этой мебели? — возмущается Соло. — Твой холодильник как будто бы только вышел из-под рук фон Линде, вся еда пропахла аммиаком, всё пришлось выбросить, — он продолжает ворчать, а потом затихает, делает глубокий вздох и добавляет: — Вместе с холодильником.

— Соло, — серьезным тоном начинает Илья, — я больше никогда не уйду на миссию, доверив тебе присматривать за Бондом.

—Бонд — это кактус, он единственный здесь, кто переживет засуху, мышьяк, аммиак и узкий шкаф, — авторитетно заявляет Наполеон.

— То есть ты его не поливал? — сурово спрашивает Илья. Он хмурится, восстанавливая картину гостиной: мебель на своих местах, небольшая стопка книг покрыта слоем пыли, а на окне…

— Я надеюсь, — осторожно начинает Соло, — что Габи не заметит подмены. Мы всегда можем сказать, что Бонд после переезда в более здоровую обстановку стал цвести вопреки мнению биологии.

Илья обреченно вздыхает, он прикрывает глаза, перебирая местные магазинчики растений. Впрочем, думает он, всегда можно намекнуть Уэверли, что Габи, расстроенная смертью кактуса, случайно узнает об одном винном графском погребе. Илья улыбается, он чувствует успокаивающийся пульс Наполеона, как тот расслабляется и, уже не пытаясь зацепиться за него, не пробует расцарапать спину. Соло довольно вздыхает.

—И я выставил этот пережиток викторианской эпохи на продажу, — зевая, говорит он. 

Илья давит в себе ответный зевок, морщится и обещает себе: как только они оба выспятся, они подерутся еще раз. Пусть уж у новых владельцев аргументы для ремонта будут весомей— в этих обоях, действительно, до сих пор может быть мышьяк.


End file.
